


leather patches and ripped jeans

by regionals



Series: The Basement [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: “Is it really worth it to just sew his pants up? That looks like a pain, and I can’t imagine jeans, especially in his size, would be too expensive at a secondhand store.”“The four dollars we would hypothetically spend on jeans we could spend on gas or groceries instead. It doesn’t take me that long to sew up jeans, Jenna.”





	leather patches and ripped jeans

**Author's Note:**

> this was: supposed to be the opening scene for a josh/dallon fic for this verse   
> but i: changed my mind so have a jensh drabble? hi? i guess im het now?

Josh is sitting on the floor in the living room, sewing up a pair of Tyler’s pants that he’d torn, since they’re poor and can’t afford to just buy him a new pair of jeans, and Jenna’s on the couch nearby, drinking from a mug of tea and watching him.

“Is it really worth it to just sew his pants up? That looks like a pain, and I can’t imagine jeans, especially in his size, would be too expensive at a secondhand store.”

“The four dollars we would hypothetically spend on jeans we could spend on gas or groceries instead. It doesn’t take me that long to sew up jeans, Jenna.” Josh sniffs a bit, since he’s a little congested. “I’m gonna sew a leather patch onto the tear to keep him from tearing it again any time soon,” he mumbles.

“And how much did a leather patch cost?”

“Nothing. I took Gran’s sewing supplies when she died, despite Ma’s bitching.” Josh shrugs. “Anyways, you spend all of your extra money on yarn, so bite me.”

“I don’t see you bitching when you’re wrapped up in the cozy afghans I make you, or when you have the scarves I knit for you wrapped around your face.” She gives him a pointed look. “Suck my dick.”

Josh looks up at her with raised eyebrows. “You can’t say that to me, because you and I both know that I absolutely will not hesitate to do that.”

She wipes the back of her hand over her mouth to hide a grin. She shushes him.

**Author's Note:**

> if one person bitches about jenna being trans in this au i will go rabid


End file.
